Deprived
by The Fish That Drowns
Summary: Nobody can deal with death so easily but I guess the saddest case was Quinn's. Warnings-Characters Death, And maybe some mental issues but that's for you to decide :)
1. Prolouge

**I should be working on my other story but i just couldn't help it! Any way I'm very excited for this story and just like my other this one will be updated only on weekends so sorry! I don't like it very much but you know what they say practice makes perfect! **

**Song:No light, No light by Florence + the Machine**

**Words: 628**

* * *

When came into glee club one day with a grim expression that day no one was surprise. I mean come on, that man always had a problem with something. If it wasn't the songs than it was the dance. So we weren't surprise. I guess we were expecting another rant at how we all have to sing together and not just mouth the words. I myself is guilty of that but I was lazing alright? He wrote the topic of the day in board and well… were all surprise.

_Death _was written on the board. Every ones reaction was "what the fuck is this?" The first one to say said thought was not Rachel Berry or Finn Hudson but Tina who timidly asked " what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes at this girl. Speak much? He stood at front of the class and looked around looking at us all in the eyes. When his meant mine I got chills. I knew whatever he was going to say wasn't something we would hear. I mean seriously death? I locked hands with Brittney who was next to me. She's not smart with numbers or words but she is with feelings. She's kinda sensitive with these stuff and I knew she would need assurance.

"Look around everyone. Can someone tell me who's missing?" I looked around the last row (the one where I was) Brittney, Puck, Quinn, and Kurt. The second row was Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine, and Sam. Artie and Finn were the only ones on the front row. Whoa…Where Berry? I think we all noticed the same time because the moment I realized it and connected to dots, the tension was suffocating. I felt Brittney tighten her grip and I tried to ask what he meant but I couldn't move. Once again Tina answered again this time however you could barely hear her voice "…Rachel?" nodded and clapped his hand like he would every time he would mention big news. "Before I start how many of you noticed her missing?" Only Finn and Quinn raised their hands. He looked us with disappointment but continued "Today I got a call saying that one of my students died…, when I asked why they told me she killed herself by drowning herself. I spend all day wondering how I would tell you but there's no way I could tell you. Our star student the one who bothered to care about you, the one who actually remembered your birthdays and bought you gifts but no one in return ever did the same. Rachel, she killed her self with nothing but a note. A note for everyone. I brought them here and I would pass them out shortly…but I just can't believe it…"

There was a moment of silence, like if you were to move this would be real. "What?" Quinn squeaked out. I guess she wasn't the only one who didn't believe it. I mean who would have ever thought Rachel! Rachel Berry would kill herself. The one person who represented the saying "_sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me_" the person who smile literally brighten the whole fuckin room. The person who was stronger than all us combine. The person who was the only one is this school who had a chance out in the world. The person who never gave up and never gave a flying fuck what people thought. I guess I was wrong. Besides now that I think about it I never knew her. Never did and what hurts the most I never will because after all you don't know what have until it's gone. I learned that lesson the hard way but I guess it was the only way.

* * *

**Well wasn't that sad! I hope you all know who's point of view this is! Anyway I'll see ya all next week so until then review please! I would love to know what you all think!**


	2. Different Ways

_Some people just don't know how to take all this grief. Those people would ask for help from another and that's that. However sometimes it's not that easy. Just sometimes they don't ask for help. It's not ok if this person just ignores it and decides to pretend everything is ok because it's not. _

Saying nobody took it well would be an understatement. We did what was typical for us. We sang songs to comfort each other and just talked. However not everyone did this. Some of the glee members needed time alone to sort things through…well that was for most cases. One of these would be Puck who's anger at the world multiplied by ten folds. He left the room each time one of us began singing saying that he just couldn't stand it. We eventually found out the he and Rachel had been friends since they were small. It was because they went to the same church every Sunday.

The ones who didn't know her much or had much connection to her just felt regret since they never took the time to meet her or actually give her a chance. I felt the same. I caused this. If it weren't for me. If I just called her by her name and protected her from all the bullies. Not only me but we all stood up for her. The what ifs hunted us in an endless chase of doubt, longing, and most of all regret.

Things seemed pretty bad for us but if we looked at Puck or Finn we realized that wasn't the case. Finn just looked so…what word…he seemed so _broken_. It was weird not seeing his dumb ass smile or his wild ideas at what to do in glee club. When I say this, I'm pretty sure I say this for all of us but we missed the old him. It all seemed so unreal. It was like you were in a nightmare and couldn't wake up no matter what you did. Not being able to start again and look back at your mistakes. They may seem to not have any meaning or impact. You don't know the whole story even if it may seem like you do. I guess…we all learned that the hard way. Mr. Shuester tried to look strong. We all know that's not true. I've seen him cry when he's alone in his office.

All of us had our ways to deal with this. One thing we all found kinda shocking was that Quinn quit Glee Club. She said she just need time. An entire week she seemed pretty depressed. After that she seemed so _happy_. You could never know with her, for all I know she could be acting. She didn't come to the funeral either. I caught her in the hallway and asked why, she just looked at me confused as if I was asking some trick question. I asked myself if it was denial, but I the thought didn't last long. We were all busy with all our personal reasons to ponder it for much.

It's after a few months when we finally managed to gather all the broken pieces of our family and put it together. It was then we noticed Quinns missing. Sure we saw her around but we figured she would eventually come back. No one has heard of her or even talked to her in the last few months. Even if they did see her, it was only during class apparently she never goes to lunch anymore. Any glee members also said that whenever she was in class she was genuinely happy. That didn't stop me or Brittney from worrying tho. So as soon as school was done we went to find her, we didn't so we decided to go visit her at her house.

This where everything came tumbling down. Maybe it when way before this, maybe it was when Rachel died or perhaps even farther but something tells me that no one could have prevented this.


	3. Author Notes

**SORRY IF YOU'RE READING THIS...**

**If you're reading this it most likely means that this story is done**

**that might mean**

**I'm not writing it anymore **

**or**

**It's on hiatus **

**You can check my profile to see what this story layed for it in the near future**

**Sorry, really I am but the stories aren't what they use to be for me...**

**I can only you all understand**

**If this story is dead then that means I'll take it down in weeks time **

**and **

**for the hiatus well it might as well be dead but I liked the story to much...**

**until then**

**The Fish That Drowns **


End file.
